Cambio y Fuera
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto para Leiram del Proyecto 1-8] H, la subversiva, se encuentra inmersa en una conducta delictiva cuyos entretelones T, el impulsor, se encargará de descifrar junto a K, el emprendedor, y T2, el observador. Hay espías, detectives, un oloroso, identidades secretas y muchos, pero MUCHOS, peligros mortales. [HUMOR] Editado 2017


**Reto para Leiram del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

D no me pertenece. Por eso todas las identidades en esta historia se mantienen en secreto. También porque es un fic sobre espías.

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

**Cambio y fuera**

* * *

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_

¿Conocen la música de Misión Imposible?

T la conocía muy bien, porque hacía días que no podía dejar de tararearla en su cabeza. Su vida se había convertido en una peligrosa misión de espionaje con todos sus componentes característicos: un misterio, un equipo de investigación, mucha ropa oscura… y un traidor.

T no sabía cuándo había comenzado a notar que H actuaba en forma extraña. Había sido progresivo. Ella siempre fue silenciosa y reservada, por lo que no era sorprendente que saliera del departamento para hablar por celular. Tampoco le alarmaba que pasara tantas horas chateando, ya que sabía que frecuentaba unos foros de fotografía y se había hecho de muchos amigos virtuales. Ella, en persona, no era especialmente sociable, aunque sí era la capitana del equipo de porristas, dos características aparentemente contradictorias.

Empezó a sospechar abiertamente cuando ella se volvió cinéfila. Iba tan seguido al cine, que T estaba convencido que debía ver cada película más de una vez. La cuestionaba insistentemente, pero ella se escudaba en su principio de no revelar _spoilers_ para no darle precisiones de las tramas.

T sabía que siempre limpiaba el historial luego de usar la pc, porque había intentado espiarla. K le había enseñado como hacerlo, aunque no le había revelado sus intenciones, ya que el determinante del éxito de un espía era directamente proporcional a su habilidad de mantenerse en secreto. Volviendo a H, T se jugaba la cabeza a que buscaba los argumentos de la película que había "visto" ese día.

A veces llegaba con compras extrañas. Un pendrive con forma de Pikachu, un libro gordo sobre razas de gatos, un collar de semillas que M le arrancaría del cuello si le viera usar o una brújula que podría usar en el digimundo. Más extraño era notar como algunas de estas compras desaparecían para no volver. Así había sucedido con el gorro de lana verde, el álbum de fotos digital y hasta con una pantalla solar factor 65.

T nunca había sido particularmente inteligente, pero sabía atar cabos. Los primeros eran regalos _de_ alguien y los segundos _para_ alguien, convenientemente sin envolver para no levantar sospechas. Su oponente era hábil.

No supo cuando terminó de descubrirlo, pero un día amaneció sabiendo que su H M tenía novio. Las opciones eran evidentes. T2 o D. El segundo ya lo habría publicado hasta en el periódico escolar, así que tenía que ser el primero. Que hubiera un gorro verde en juego era prácticamente una confirmación.

Su primera misión empezó ese miércoles al regresar de la escuela y enterarse que su H M, otra vez, había ido al cine.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

Misión Uno: _la confirmación_

Él no sería ni cinéfilo ni lector, pero por cultura general entendía que los espías debían vestir de negro. Con un jean oscuro, una camisa negra y ocultos sus enloquecidos cabellos en un gorro de lana negro comprado para la ocasión, se sintió listo para partir. Había meditado el plan y no había cabos sueltos. Entonces, así vestido, se marchó a la casa del sospechoso.

En casa del sospechoso número uno

Cuando N le abrió la puerta, pudo respirar su victoria. T2 no estaba en casa.

―Pasa Taichi, enseguida llamo a Takeru.

Qué manera de arruinar once párrafos de secretismo.

No estaba en sus planes que T2 estuviese allí. Por las dudas lo siguió hasta su habitación, pero H no estaba ni debajo de la cama ni dentro del ropero. Pidió permiso para pasar al baño y allí tampoco la encontró. Esa fue _la confirmación_ de que T2 no era el culpable.

Ahora había un escollo en su misión, cuyos planes se desbaratarían apenas T2 le informase a H que T había ido a buscarla a su casa. Ella, inteligente como cualquier mujer, encontraría la manera de burlarlo. Debía neutralizar a T2.

Un espía 00 lo hubiera asesinado allí mismo con un arma con silenciador, o lo habría empujado por la ventana para que pareciese un suicidio, pero T aún no era un 00.

T2 debería unirse a la investigación.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

El primer aliado

―¿Quién es el novio de H? ―preguntó. T2 no se mostró sorprendido. Le confió sus sospechas.

―Todo comenzó cuando faltó a mi partido de basketball, hará un mes. Ella como capitana del equipo de porristas, no debía faltar. Y como mejor amiga, debería haber estado allí para acompañarme―. T2 tenía muchos cuadernos sin usar en su habitación, T le quitó una libretita para comenzar a anotar las pistas. "_Incumplimiento de deberes deportivos y de obligaciones amistosas"―._ Luego dejó de pasar los recreos conmigo. Para mi último cumpleaños me sorprendió con una caja de sobrecitos de jugo de limón y media docena de huevos. Creo que esos regalos no eran para mí, el mío se habrá mezclado con esos, que eran para su novio―. _"Jugo de limón y huevos. Cantidades exactas"._

―¿Cree usted que el sospechoso número dos es un aficionado a la cocina? ―La nueva relación que se había establecido entre T y T2 ahora que eran cómplices en esa investigación justificaba el trato formal, aunque T2 aún no lo hubiera entendido así.

―Afirmativo.

―¿Está pensando lo que estoy pensando yo?

―Afirmativo.

―¿Está pensando en quién estoy pensando yo?

―Afirmativo.

―Muy bien. Vamos a casa de D.

―Muy bien. Vamos a casa de M.

Estas dos frases deben leerse al mismo tiempo porque fueron pronunciadas así. La primera por T y la segunda por T2. La afirmación de T2 le valió un golpe en el cráneo de parte de su cómplice T.

Gajes del oficio.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_

T2 no tenía ropa negra, porque era un aficionado a los colores amarillos, verdes de distintos tonos y celestes. T no podía tener un cómplice que no vistiera como corresponde al equipo de espías más renombrado de Japón, así que debió acompañarlo el jueves a proveerse de vestimentas profesionales.

La excusa de T para salir de su casa fue ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.

La de T2, ir a un bar a tomar alcohol.

Era muy importante que sus coartadas fuesen convincentes.

No tuvieron oportunidad de avanzar en la segunda parte de la Misión hasta el viernes de tarde.

Misión dos: _El oloroso_

Llegados a casa de D, les alegró descubrir que el sospechoso no estaba en su vivienda. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Era el novio de H.

O estaba en su práctica de futbol, como había justificado su hermana.

Encontrando al sospechoso número dos

Se dirigieron a la cancha de fútbol del colegio, pero se encontraron a D en el camino, con el balón bajo el brazo. Que oportuno, él sí que tenía bien aceitada su coartada, después de todo hacía ya algunos meses que la venía utilizando, le explico T2 a T cuando pudieron quedarse solos.

No habían podido demostrar que el sospechoso número dos fuera el culpable, pero tampoco podían descartarlo basados en tan poca evidencia.

Eso era porque D olía bien, y eso no correspondía a alguien que acabase de salir de una práctica de futbol. D ocultaba algo.

"_Sale de futbol con olor a perfume"_ anotó T en su libretita.

Buscando al aliado número dos

Sentados en su bunker ultra secreto, T2 le explicó que faltaba un ingrediente en su equipo de súper espías. T era el impulso y quien llevaba a cabo las acciones. T2 el observador que notaba los mínimos detalles, como el hecho de que D regresara de jugar al futbol oliendo bien. Pero faltaba alguien que pudiera unir las observaciones de T2 con las habilidades para la acción de T. Es decir, precisaban de un investigador ultra secreto.

―Takeru querido, ¿Taichi se va a quedar a comer en casa?

Qué manera de arruinar setenta y siete palabras de secretismo revelando la ubicación exacta de su bunker ultra secreto. Esa información podía ser muy preciada para el potencial culpable, así que debían _cerocerear_ a N.

Que T2 no estuviera de acuerdo demostraba a las claras que no estaba comprometido con esa misión y eso hacía aún más necesario reclutar al Aliado Número Dos.

Pero T y T2 no pudieron ir a casa de K hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente, porque vamos, que tenían que estudiar, ir a la escuela, hacer deportes y las compras de la casa. Ahora tenían nuevas coartadas, porque Y se había reído abiertamente ante la pretensión de T de haber estado en la biblioteca y N (la que debía ser _cerocereada_) había castigado a T2 por haber ido a un bar a emborracharse.

El aliado número dos: _el emprendedor _

―¿Ya han ingresado a sus correos personales? ¿Han chequeado las identidades de sus aliados virtuales del club de fotografía? ¿Han buscado restos de ADN en sus vestimentas? ¿Han revisado las fotos de su cámara fotográfica? ¿Han analizado detenidamente si los horarios de las películas que pretende ir a ver coinciden con los presentados en el cine? _¿Le han preguntado quién es su novio?_

K era necesario en su equipo por dos motivos. Era el emprendedor que se hacía todas las preguntas que ni al impulsor ni al observador se le ocurrían. Y fue quien les explicó que no necesitaban ser espías, sino _detectives_.

Sutil diferencia, que para ser comprendida por T requirió de una firme investigación frente a la TV, pero de eso hablaremos más adelante.

Sin embargo, K no estaba tan ansioso por participar como T y T2 necesitaban.

Ante todo, expuso una serie de condiciones. La primera de ellas era interiorizarse sobre la acción de los espías y de los detectives, porque ni a James Bond ni a la Viuda Negra les habrían descubierto las identidades en once párrafos ni la baticueva en setenta y siete palabras, y mucho menos hubieran dejado escapar a D con vida luego de haber descubierto esa irregularidad tan notoria entre el balón y el perfume. Ni hablar de tener sus coartadas descubiertas en media hora por sus madres.

"_Interiorizarse sobre la labor real de los espías y detectives"._

"_K tampoco tiene ropa adecuada para espías. Ir de compras el jueves"._

Por eso K propuso que ese fin de semana se reunieran en lo de T a estudiar, y de paso tendrían al objeto de estudio bajo sus ojos para investigar. T temió tener que leerse en todo el fin de semana los nueve libros de Sherlock Holmes, pero afortunadamente solo tuvieron que mirar las dos películas, más las veinticinco de James Bond, las cinco de Misión Imposible (más las dos series televisivas), los setecientos episodios de Meitantei Konan, todas las películas de Avengers y de Capitán América, El Legado Bourne, Casino Royale, Munich, las series americanas 24, Nikita y Revenge, Death Note y Frozen de Disney para desconectarse.

Claro que no pudieron ver todo esto en un fin de semana, por lo que su período de investigación se fue extendiendo mientras H continuaba con su conducta delictiva y D cambiaba de perfume.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

Antes de comentar cuales fueron las otras condiciones de K, es importante para esta historia de espías leer lo que T anotó en su libretita luego de semanas estudiando a los espías reales.

Tras ver Meitantei Konan:

"_Siempre desconfiar de quien parezca desmayado"._

Luego de alucinar con James Bond:

"_Nunca confiar en la mujer hermosa"._

Después de reírse como loco con Mr. And Mrs. Smith:

"_Siempre el esposo o esposa tiene la culpa"._

Ahora T era un experto en espías y detectives, y el tiempo fuera de la actividad detectivesca _per se_ había sido positivo, porque extrañamente H había dejado de ir al cine día por medio. T2 observaba que esto se debía a que, tal vez, realmente era cinéfila. T estaba más tranquilo y menos impulsivo teniéndola bajo su vista y, por las dudas, de a ratos dejaba que el emprendedor se la llevara al balcón a realizar tareas de espionaje con ella. T2 moría de celos porque temía ser reemplazado en el grado de mejoramistad, así que llegaron a un acuerdo: mientras el observador la distraía, K hackeaba su computadora. Lamentablemente, no había sido capaz de encontrar absolutamente nada sospechoso.

_Cambio y fuera._

Esto solo se va a entender cuando se sepa cuál fue la segunda condición de K: comprar merchandising de espías y detectives.

La ropa negra fue lo primero, porque K tampoco era asiduo a este color. Era muy importante cubrir sus cabellos, y para ello eligieron una galera negra, bien circular y alta. Como él más que espía era detective, se compró un sobretodo largo hasta los pies como el de Sherlock Holmes, pero negro.

Era una visión imponente. T, con sus jeans negros, su camisa negra y su enorme gorro de lana escondiéndole los cabellos. Había agregado un cinto de tachas como arma secreta. T2, con pantalón y campera de gimnasia, negros, y un sombrero panamá negro en su cabeza. Y K con su galera y su sobretodo. La gente se corría de su paso al verlos avanzar seguros por la calle porque entendían que eran personas importantes.

Sí, por eso.

K los hizo comprar walkie talkies, una lupa, pequeños sobres de plástico que se usaban para almacenar estampillas ―en este caso servirían para recolectar pistas―, tubos de ensayo, lentes de sol negros, una cuerda y hasta una lapicera con mini cámara espía para obsequiarle a H. K la gestionaría desde su propia computadora.

Por ello ahora, además de comunicarse de manera formal ("¿piensa usted que H no sentirá extraño que le regale una lapicera cara sin motivo aparente?" "Elemental, mi querido T" "Cambio y fuera"), de haber construido un nuevo bunker ultra secreto cerca del objeto de estudio y de haber comprado mucho jabón en polvo para ropa negra, todas sus comunicaciones finalizaban con un sonoro y usado "CAMBIO Y FUERA".

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

Pero el verdadero problema para T comenzó cuando, luego de las películas y series, las compras, el lavado de ropa y el hackeo, el emprendedor decidió que era hora de estudiar casos reales de espionaje, ya que consideraba que la ficción no era un buen delineador para la vida real de un espía.

Así fue como debieron interiorizarse en el rapto de Adolf Eichmann por el Mossad en Argentina, el rescate en Colombia de Ingrid Betancourt, el caso de los Cinco Héroes Cubanos (¿quién hubiera dicho que Latinoamérica fuera una región del mundo tan adepta a los espías?) y el proceder general de la CIA, la Gestapo y la KGB. Esto siguió ocurriendo en el nuevo bunker ultra secreto en la cercanía de la ubicación usual de H. T2 les costó avanzar con toda la bibliografía que K les había proporcionado y temieron que tanto tiempo dedicado al estudio les impidiera observar a H, pero afortunadamente el emprendedor, quien era más rápido que ellos en lo que a lectura y comprensión se refería, dedicó todo su tiempo libre a observar a H, acompañarla en sus salidas y hasta a esperarla a la salida de la escuela.

Iban al cine juntos, tomaban aire en el parque, K hasta tenía libre acceso al cuarto que H compartía con T y podía espiarla mientras ella salía al balcón a hablar por teléfono. El observador, como buen observador, estaba ligeramente celoso porque observaba que ahora el emprendedor parecía ser el mejor amigo de H. Sentirse desplazado lo había alentado a estudiar con más ahínco para terminar antes que T y poder, a su vez, pasar tiempo con el objeto de estudio.

La cercanía de K con H fue un alivio para T.

―Siento que si usted pasa tanto tiempo con H, ella eventualmente deberá confiarle quien es el culpable.

―Afirmativo. Es importante sin embargo que usted entienda que, en la práctica, no veo ningún resquicio de tiempo libre en el que la víctima podría encontrarse con el culpable. Las serias investigaciones que he realizado en su computadora me permiten determinar que no se comunica virtualmente con él, ergo, mi conclusión profesional es que la relación ha finalizado.

Esta idea era totalmente novedosa para T. Antes de contestar, debió revisar obsesivamente todas las notas que había anotado durante la investigación.

―¿Cómo explicaría el hecho verificado por mí mismo de que D saliera del partido de futbol usando perfume?

―Mi hipótesis es que D inicialmente fue un objetivo amoroso de H, o al revés. Es probable que el oloroso haya querido conquistarla y para eso hubiese cambiado numerosas veces de perfume, hasta encontrar uno que le satisficiese a ella. Por esto, H se escapaba tan seguido al "cine": era para olfatear los nuevos aromas de D. Sin embargo, es posible que ninguno le haya gustado y por ello haya puesto fin a la relación antes de que ella iniciase. Esta acción habría coincidido con el momento en el que establecimos el nuevo bunker ultra secreto, por ende podríamos concluir que ese es el motivo de que súbitamente haya comenzado a pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros.

―Cambio y fuera. ―Esta hipótesis bien merecía un momento de reflexión antes de ser validada.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_

Cuando finalizaron el estudio de los casos reales, K explicó su teoría a T2 y quiso dar por finalizada la operación de espionaje. El observador sin embargo era reacio a confiar en el emprendedor, porque no podía dejar de lamentarse por haber sido desplazado tan rápidamente del área de influencia de la víctima. Esto lo inclinaba a no confiar en él.

Misión tres: _la persecuta_

La insistencia de T2 finalizó por convencer a K sobre la necesidad de ingresar a una última etapa antes de concluir definitivamente la misión. El oloroso era el principal sospechoso, argumentó el emprendedor, y el observador estuvo de acuerdo. Como sus horarios eran muy previsibles y se movilizaba en un radio geográfico cercano a la localización física de T2, este fue designado como su perseguidor. K y T se dividieron entre sí la tarea de perseguir a H.

Persiguiendo al objeto de estudio

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_

Así comenzó esa mañana de sábado. Ya hacía dos meses que K se había unido al equipo de espionaje. Con sus sutiles dotes para el espionaje informático, sus habilidades de convencimiento para forzar a sus aliados a interiorizarse sobre la realidad del mundo detectivesco y la estrechísima relación que había establecido con la víctima, había revolucionado la operación. Por eso T hizo oídos sordos a las pretensiones del aliado número uno ―ordinalmente hablando― de seguir su plan en vez del de K ―quien en su corazón ya era el _aliado número uno._

Y así fue como a T2 se lo desterró a espiar con binoculares ―una nueva condición de K― el partido de futbol de D, desde arriba de un árbol, desde donde también podría observar la ventana de los cambiadores. Tal vez ese fuera el lugar de encuentro con H.

Esperaron en el parque frente al bunker ultra secreto hasta que H abandonó su casa.

T había vuelto a cubrir sus despeinados cabellos con el gorro de lana. Como la camisa estaba lavándose con el jabón para ropa negra, debió usar un buzo canguro, bien amplio, que vestía cuando salía de jugar al futbol y quería disimular su transpiración para bañarse en casa. No lo había lavado.

K vestía su galera negra, muy importante para cubrir todo lo que había de colorado en su cabeza (pero no podemos decir _qué_ era colorado porque eso develaría la identidad del único aliado que continua en la más extrema clandestinidad). Y por supuesto, el sobretodo Sherlock Holmes.

Era verano.

Cuando el objeto de estudio salió de su departamento, K y T inmediatamente, en un movimiento coordinado, se pusieron sus anteojos de sol y se dedicaron a seguirla. Para esto, aguardaron a que doblara en la esquina. Pegándose a las paredes de los edificios, avanzaron. Era de mañana y los porteros de los edificios estaban limpiando los _paliers_, por lo tanto sufrieron insultos, empujes con la escoba y hasta les mojaron los zapatos. Recién en ese momento notaron que su disfraz no era completo, porque habían olvidado calzarse de negro.

T quiso regresar, pero K insistió en que de hacerlo perderían a H de vista.

―Cambio y fuera ―le dijo, porque ya se comunicaban por telekinesis.

Cuando el objeto de estudio se detuvo súbitamente en un kiosco, debieron atropelladamente entrar al recibidor de un edificio. Aquí fue cuando una desesperada señora gritó "FUEGO, ¡FUEGO!", pensando que eran ladrones, y los amenazó con un gas pimienta.

También vivieron una aventura cuando H se agachó a atarse los cordones, con tan poco cuidado que su falda se levantó por detrás y dejó a la vista su ropa interior. Ahora ya saben que era eso colorado que T quería ocultar en K: ¡el sonrojo magistral que desarrolló! El impulsor no podía saber si el emprendedor había cerrado los ojos bajo sus lentes de sol, así que tan solo por las dudas lo derribó con una de las nuevas técnicas de lucha espía que había aprendido en sus películas sobre detectives. Esto estuvo a punto de arruinar la operación, tanto por el escándalo que se gestó en la calle por la pelea con técnicas secretas de espías como por la intención de T de dar a conocer su identidad avanzando hasta H para obligarla a regresar al bunker eh perdón, a su casa, a cambiarse por algo más recatado.

Encima de desobediente, degenerada.

Volvieron a entrar en escena las dotes para el convencimiento de K.

―¡Es hoy o nunca! ―exclamó, y convenció a T. Que efectivo.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

H los hizo perseguirla por cuadras de edificios, parques, un centro comercial donde compró comida para gatos, una vidriera de ropa para playa que les generó una extraña sensación de calor (¿habrá sido por la ropa de detectives que traían puesta?) y hasta una sala de conciertos donde estaba ensayando una filarmónica.

Valió la pena porque eventualmente H ingresó a un lugar en las afueras de Odaiba. Estaba rodeado de un alto alambrado, al fondo se divisaba un galpón en apariencia abandonado. Los vidrios estaban rotos y T imaginó que dejaban entrar la fría brisa invernal, por suerte estaban en verano.

Ese debía ser el lugar de encuentro con el culpable. T activó el walkie talkie para comunicarse con T2.

―Observador, ¿tiene novedades del sospechoso número dos?

―Afirmativo. El observado ha ingresado a los vestidores, no se ha limpiado pero se ha perfumado. He observado que dentro de su casillero posee una colección de perfumes dignos de una vitrina en la perfumería.

―Entendido. Cambio y fuera. D aún se encuentra allá. Probablemente H tenga otro amante ―le aclaró a K, a pesar de que había oído toda la conversación por el altavoz.

―Comprendido. Es evidente lo que tenemos que hacer.

―¿Qué? ―Era estimulante para K reconocer que a pesar de todo el estudio, T seguía sin ser el más brillante de los dos.

―Continuar. Este es el lugar al que H se evade cada vez que quiere realizar actividades delictivas. Vamos a encontrarla con las manos en la masa y el cocinero en la cocina.

T no entendió muy bien la última parte.

No se veían movimientos en el galpón, pero sí se escuchaban sonidos extraños: no eran gritos ni quejidos, pero por algún motivo sin identificar (aún), al impulsor se le ocurría que ese era un lugar de sufrimiento. ¿Por qué iría su hermana a encontrarse con el culpable en un lugar de sufrimiento? Él sabía que se estaban escondiendo de él pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo en un lugar más convencional, como un centro comercial o un parque lejano? Estaba decidido a develar el misterio, y no iba a esperar más.

Aún no era mediodía y el sol pegaba fuerte. Ambos estaban un poco maltrechos por la serie de aventuras inesperadas que habían debido afrontar esa mañana, y otro poco por la cantidad de vestimenta que vestían: directamente proporcional al calor.

Ni siquiera había viento. Solo el calor, los sonidos, la impaciencia y la emoción de estar al filo del descubrimiento. Pero ahora que había llegado al momento esperado, le costaba dar el último paso: un buen hermano mayor, ¿permitiría a su hermana 14 años estar noviando? Probablemente no. Pero este buen hermano mayor, ¿lo habría consultado con ella antes de armar todo ese esquema de espionaje con detectives dignos de una secuela de Sherlock Holmes? Probablemente tampoco.

Era ahora o nunca: liberar a su hermana, o llegar hasta el final.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

T avanzó.

Encontrando al objeto de estudio

No le costó encontrar a H. Ella estaba cerca de la puerta, y no estaba sola.

Sostenía un cachorro marrón, con orejas caídas. Pero también estaba con una persona.

En realidad, con muchas. Y muchos animales. Y jaulas. En jaulas, otros correteando entre los seres humanos y muchos en brazos.

―¿Hermano? ―inquirió con confusión―. ¿Izzy? ¿También son voluntarios?

―¿Voluntarios? ¡Pero de qué hablas! ―le respondió con rudeza, quitándole al perro de las manos y revisando el galpón hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. No había signos de ningún conocido―. Hikari, habla ya, ¡¿dónde está tu novio?! ―El perrito había comenzado a lamerle las puntas de los dedos. Koushiro aguardaba con incomodidad en un rincón, también acariciando a un animalito negro que le habían acercado.

A la pequeña Yagami los ojos se le abrieron como platos, se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al corazón.

―¿Novio? Oh, Taichi, ¿este no habrá sido Daisuke metiéndote ideas en la cabeza? Ya sabes que él siempre tuvo esa extraña fijación conmigo, siempre me pareció muy tierno, pensé que para esta edad ya habría encontrado una novia, ¡pero él sigue insistiendo! Está cada día más raro, hasta tiene una nueva maña, ¡es filo-perfumista! Cuando me preguntó si quería ser su novia, le dije que ya estaba comprometida, no le di detalles, ¡es porque ya estaba comprometida con este proyecto!― terminó de decir en forma atropellada y gesticulando con las manos.

―Hikari exactamente, ¿qué es este proyecto? ―Koushiro tomó la palabra porque Taichi había abierto la boca y cerrado el cerebro luego de tal declaración de su hermana. Izumi creía que si se esforzaba, por sobre el barullo de animales lograría escuchar las neuronas de su amigo rechinando por deber procesar tanta información.

―Es un refugio de animales: los buscamos en la calle o en casas de familias que no pueden tenerlos, los bañamos, vacunamos, les hacemos una revisación y luego les buscamos una adopción permanente y responsable ―sonrió, abriendo grande la boca y los ojos rojos―. Yo además soy la fotógrafa: las tomo, edito y publico en internet ―les hizo notar su pequeña cámara digital blanca que colgaba de su cuello.

―¿Por eso pasas tanto tiempo en internet? ―Koushiro le quitó la libretita de pistas al moreno, cuyo proceso mental aparentaba no haber terminado aún.

―¿Tanto tiempo en internet? ¿De qué hablas, es que…? ¡OH! ―exclamó, ya que su proceso mental era mucho más rápido que el de su hermano―. ¡Me han estado espiando! ¡Taichi! ―Enojada, le quitó el perro de las manos. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

―Oye, ¡que te la pasabas escondida al teléfono y yendo al cine! Dejaste todas las pistas de tu noviazgo desparramadas por ahí, ¿cómo no iba a seguirlas?

―¿Noviazgo? ¡Que era un compromiso Tai, con esta causa! ―Taichi bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto―. Y Koushiro, ¡que no puedo creer que hayas sido parte de esta locura! ¿No era tu misión clarificarle las cosas al líder?

―Bueno, Hikari, yo eh, ¡traté de detenerlo! ―se justificó, moviendo alocadamente las manos por el aire, y a su perrito con ellas. Hikari se lo arrancó de las manos.

―¡Eso es mentira! ―si Taichi no se había indignado en toda la operación, en este momento eligió dar rienda suelta a todo lo que venía guardando―.¡Te comprometiste con esta operación desde el minuto cero!

―Izzy, ¿es cierto esto? ―Hikari, sosteniendo a ambos cachorros, lo miró con seriedad. Izumi no entendía porque de repente él, quien no era más que el colaborador, era el objeto de indagaciones.

―Oh, bueno, ¡es solo que siempre quise ser un súper detective!

Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. __tiririn…_

0.

El fin de semana pasado junto a Hikari, Koushiro, Takeru y Daisuke (a quienes también se había considerado culpables y por ende, necesitados de purgar sus culpas trabajando) cuidando a indefensos y tiernos animales lo había dejado tan destruido que ese lunes eligió faltar a futbol y dedicarse a ordenar. Como Takeru aún desconfiaba, y era el alma del equipo, había insistido en vigilar al oloroso y que el emprendedor siguiese a la víctima. Los había dejado hacer.

Taichi depositó toda la evidencia recolectada en una gran bolsa de consorcio: la calurosa ropa negra, los walkie talkies, los tubos de ensayo y sobres para pistas (sin usar), las películas de Misión Imposible y los legajos diplomáticos solicitados a las embajadas de países latinoamericanos. Lo último en caer fue la libretita de pistas.

Me corrijo.

Lo último en caer fue la ficha.

―¡FRENTE A MIS OJOS! ¡CÓMO NO LO VI! ―fue el único grito que salió de esa habitación.

Lo próximo que se oyó fue la puerta de una habitación estrellándose contra el marco, casi saliéndose de los goznes. Y dentro, la evidencia definitiva: la víctima con el culpable.

―¡Esto es parte de la operación! ―gritó, ordenando las sábanas desordenadas y empujando a Hikari a la otra punta del dormitorio, todo al mismo tiempo―. ¡La invité a casa porque necesitaba ayuda con sus tareas de informática, así la tendría bajo vigilancia!

―Y… ¿exactamente porque estaría la computadora apagada? ―Y él que ¡nunca! la apagaba. Pero en las escasas ocasiones en que Hikari lo visitaba, intentaba ser caballero.

Esta fue la primera vez que Koushiro Izumi no supo que contestar.

Por suerte Hikari Yagami lo tenía muy claro.

―¡Ya basta de niñadas, que soy una chica grande!

―¡Hikari siéntate! ―le exigió, empujando la silla con rueditas del escritorio. Koushiro por su parte se apresuró a ubicarse junto a ella y sostenerla la mano.

―¡Sin contacto físico que esta es una sala de interrogaciones! ―golpeó la mesa de la computadora, haciendo temblar todos los gadgets electrónicos del pelirrojo―. Yo no sé de quién sentirme más decepcionado. Me engañaron bajo mis narices, ¡bajo mis narices, mi mejor amigo y mi hermana!

―Hermano, ¡todo esto tiene una explicación! ―le quiso explicar Hikari, cuyo valor momentáneo ya había sido engullido por un digimon muy hambriento.

―¡SILENCIO, QUE AQUÍ YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS! ―volvió a golpear la mesa, y los discos externos se desparramaron por el suelo.

―Técnicamente, ella no ha hecho una pregunta sino ofrecido una explicación―. Koushiro se calló antes de que el policía malo volviese a reventar su mueble.

―Koushiro Izumi, cada vez que revisaste la computadora de mi hermana, ¿te encargaste de borrar las evidencias incriminatorias de esta conducta delictiva?

Temeroso, asintió.

―Hikari Yagami, todos los fines de semana que dejaste de ir al cine para quedarte en casa, ¿era para estar en compañía de este malversado novio?

Temerosa, asintió.

―¡En mis narices! ¡Te confié hasta las llaves de mi casa! ―le gritó a Izumi, intentando empujar la mesa con todos sus gadgets y computadora, pero esta era muy pesada―. Su computadora, su habitación, el balcón, ¡en todos lados te dejé estar con ella! ¡Y tú traicionando mi confianza!

Avergonzado, no contestó.

―Me hiciste creer que el oloroso era el culpable, me sembraste un camino de pistas falsas, me entretuviste estudiando películas, libros y casos históricos que poco y nada tenían que ver con esta historia, ¡hasta me hiciste confundir entre lo que era un detective y un espía! ¡Y me morí de calor con la ropa negra que me forzaste a vestir!

―Oye, ¡que lo de la ropa negra fue previo a que yo ingresara al equipo! ―protestó, pero un nuevo amague de Yagami de derribar todos sus elementos electrónicos lo disuadió de volver a intervenir sin permiso.

―Hermano… ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que era Izzy? ―preguntó la pequeña pero no tan inocente Hikari con timidez.

―Ah, todo eso fue gracias a este adminículo ―aparentemente se sentía muy orgulloso del mentado adminículo. Retiró la libretita de Takeru del bolsillo de su pantalón―. Aquí tengo todas las pistas anotadas: _siempre desconfiar de quien parezca desmayado, del esposo o la esposa y sobre todo: de las mujeres bellas_―_._ Sus ojos brillaron, alzó la libreta milagrosa al cielo y rayos de luz del digimundo lo iluminaron. Hikari interrumpió su momento de gloria.

―Pero hermano, esas características no apuntan a Koushiro…

―¡AH! Sabía que no podrías seguir mi razonamiento estelar de espía-detective, pequeña subversiva. ¡Y Koushiro tampoco podrá, porque este detalle se escapó de su plan magistral para corromperte! ―El intento de Hikari de defenderlo fue interrumpido por la verborragia Yagami―. Lo que el culpable no comprendió nunca es que, a pesar de todas sus técnicas dilatorias y disuasorias, yo sé atar cabos, como demostré descubriendo por mí mismo que tenías novio. Y que a los buenos espías-detectives no les sucede que todos los planes les fallan y las opciones se les escabullan de las manos. Había una sola explicación―. Sonido de redoblantes y un poco más de Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_―. ¡Había un traidor entre nosotros!

―¿Y por qué no Takeru? ¡Sembré el lugar de pistas en su contra! ―A Koushiro nunca sus tiros le salían por la culata―. El gorro verde, los celos cuando yo pasaba tiempo con Hikari, ¡hasta lo estimulé para que insistiera con el sospechoso número dos: el oloroso, para confundirte!

―¡Así que corrompiendo menores también! Debería darte vergüenza, emprendedor.

Hikari ya ni se dignó a contestar. Quiso agarrarle la mano al nervioso joven de ojos negros pero la mirada de su hermano era muy intimidante. Ya ninguno hablaba.

Los gadgets de Koushiro estaban desparramados por todo el piso del dormitorio, la mesa se había corrido de lugar y la computadora amenazaba con ceder su lugar en el escritorio. Taichi respiraba ruidosamente y corría sus dedos por sus desordenados cabellos. Esta vez no vestía su gorro ni su ropa de detectives.

―Hermano, ¿qué podemos hacer para que nos perdones? ―A Hikari toda esta situación le causaba mucha pena, porque nunca había sido su intención arruinar una amistad tan duradera. Estaba sin embargo sorprendida de que la reacción de su hermano hubiese sido tan mesurada: solo aterrorizarlos verbalmente y tirarles todo al piso, en vez de lanzarse al cuello finito y cortito del pelirrojo.

Taichi sí que sabía ser atemorizante cuando quería.

―Yo lo que quería era develar este misterio y demostrarme que podía ser más inteligente que Izumi ―suspiró―. He cumplido mi honrosa misión.

Pegando un nuevo portazo que terminó por desbancar a la _pineapple_ amarilla de su trono, abandonó la habitación.

―¿Acaba de dejarnos solos? ―A eso sí que Koushiro no se lo creía.

―Creo que le hemos atrofiado el cerebro a mi hermano… ¿no habrá sido mucho toda esa coartada de las mascotas, y tenerlo trabajando todo el fin de semana? Que él nunca fue muy cariñoso con los animales… ¡tengo que ir a hablarle!

―Hikari ―Koushiro la detuvo de la mano antes de que pudiera salir corriendo tras Taichi―. Quiero decirte que siempre me ha gustado como pones a los demás antes que a ti...

Izumi no era dado a las demostraciones amorosas, y mucho menos a las orales, ya que era mucho más hábil comunicándose por escrito. Hikari le regaló esa sonrisa tan suya: boca abierta, ojos grandes, entrecejos levemente marcadas. Como él seguía sentado, ella se agachó a su altura y le pellizcó la nariz. Luego lo besó.

―Antes de irme, _malversado novio_ ―le susurró al oído―, quisiera saber para qué hiciste que mi hermano comprara tantas cosas… ya sabes, los tubos de ensayo, los sobres… creo que se te fue un poco la mano allí…

―Oh, eso… ―El pelirrojo rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta hallar lo que buscaba―. Es que siempre quise una de estas ―le mostró la lapicera espía con mini cámara instalada―. Y pues me daba vergüenza que me la regalases tú… ―mirándose en reversa, su acción le parecía un poco aniñada y hasta le daba un poco de pena haber usado así a su amigo.

Pero así como ella era la que ponía a los demás por delante, él era el de las buenas ideas.

―¡Oh, Hikari, ya lo sé! ―Se paró y levantó la libretita que los había delatado y que Taichi había dejado abandonada―. ¡Ya sé cómo hacer para que tu hermano nos perdone! ―Excitadísimo, comenzó a garabatear. Sus letras eran desprolijas y tan grandes que con pocas palabras terminaba una hoja. No estaba acostumbrado a escribir sin un teclado.

―No me dejes en ascuas _malversado_, ¿qué está pasando?

―Es muy simple: Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn…_

Ahora sí que su malversado había enloquecido. Su rostro denotó su confusión.

―¡Tenemos que descubrir que le gusta a Taichi y regalárselo! Esto será muy divertido, nos disfrazaremos de espías y actuaremos de detectives. ¡Debemos comenzar a estudiar! Tu ve a tu casa a buscar todo el merchandising para espías-detectives que compramos, ¡debería ser suficiente! Trae ropa negra y recluta al observador. Yo voy a ordenar las películas. ¡Esta será nuestra misión! Cuando regreses, comenzaremos a ver Misión Imposible, ya verás cuanto disfrutarás las cinco películas más las veinticinco de James Bond.

Definitivamente, el ataque verbal súper sayaiyin de su hermano y la ofensa intelectual a su elaborado plan de contraespionaje, le había enloquecido la cabeza a su novio.

Tan lindo y malversado que era…

Cambio y fuera.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Este fic es para Leiram pero espero que todos y todas lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo que haya sido gracioso. ¡Siempre temo no ser graciosa! Primero me voy a quejar: ¡una condición era no poner Sorato! Que indignación, COMO HUBIERA CAMBIADO A ESTA HISTORIA ALTERNAR ESCENAS DE AMOR ENTRE SORA Y YAMA ENTRE MEDIO DE LA ACCIÓN. Sí, totalmente productivo y consecuente con la trama, sí. (Siempre me pregunto si me salen las ironías.)

Me divertí muchísimo, ¿quedó un poco raro? Todo se fue dando de casualidad: lo primero que supe de esta historia fue el Tin tin tin tin tin tin_ tiririn…. tiririn… _(¡hasta fue el título!), pero no sabía de qué película era, así que para inspirarme escribí "Música para espías" en el buscador, encontré una lista de reproducción y me escribí todo escuchándola mil veces. Pero como al principio la escribí en la Tablet, por comodidad abrevié los nombres, y luego al traspasarlo a la pc me resultó muy divertido y los dejé así. Por las dudas un glosario:

T: Taichi, alias el impulsor

H: Hikari, alias la víctima, el objeto de estudio o la pequeña subversiva, desobediente y degenerada

T2: Takeru, alias el observador, el sospechoso número uno o el aliado número uno

N: Natsuko, alias la _cerocereada_ (con licencia para ser matada)

Y: Yuuko, madre de T y H

D: Daisuke, alias el oloroso o el sospechoso número dos

M: Mimí

K: Koushiro, alias el aliado número dos, el emprendedor, el colaborador, el objeto de indagaciones, el traidor, el culpable y el malversado, ¡lindo y malversado!

¡Reviews por favor! Y Leiram, si no te gustó, ¡te hago otro!


End file.
